User talk:GW-Amokk
i will still be around to keep an eye on things and let people know where to place ideas withot fear of elitest backlash. if things change or if i see there is a movement that agrees with me about the "wiki leadership" then i will gladly return to counter them at every worthless change they make to the communities work. I really hope A-Net gets ahold of the wiki and uses their own mods, would make the wiki a much friendlier place. (Mid) :I haven't been around for a bit, whats up? Uh, ANet is never going to take over the wiki and replace the sysops, what gave you that idea? :( — Skuld 16:26, 23 August 2006 (CDT) ::I know, but the reactions i had gotten for a bit were frusterating so i was venting here with some1 who saw more eye to eye with me, thats all... --Midnight08 11:37, 24 August 2006 (CDT) ::: Don't sweat it, you were busy last night bro - My opinion changed as well. Guild Wiki truly isn't a place for builds, but more for Documentation. If the builds listed here were taken straight from Championship finals or something it'd be fine, but as it is now, new Wiki users are just going to get the wrong idea of the game by looking at all these incomplete "projects" on here. Its not just Nightfall, its pretty rampant among nearly all the "GvG" builds listed, and its a sentiment the actual Guild Wars Community has been expressing since GuildWiki's inception. ::: The other thing I've come to notice is try not to address people directly during a discussion unless its on a user talk page or some such thing, just post your point of views on the discussion and save the conversation for the "Talk" pages...you guys posted pages of "chatter" last night, making most of it impossible to follow. This should leave more room for other folks to Contribute to the Discussions. --Amokk 12:00, 24 August 2006 (CDT) ::::Yep, i have come to the conclusion that within a week or 2 i will be re opening my own page and attept to host what i will call, BuildWiki, which will be a Build Referance site. I also Hope to Have it cooperate with Guildwiki though it will be a seperate entity and will have its own rules and support. This will allow for a place specifically made for builds that will require less tweaks i hope. I'll get the concept together and hopefully it gets some support. --Midnight08 12:08, 24 August 2006 (CDT) :::::Man, that's a pretty big undertaking. Just coming up with the Concept, and Rules to post by would be a challenge alone. --Amokk 12:22, 24 August 2006 (CDT) Heh, i like a good challenge. It would be simple, 1st Builds would he Categorized as Premade, Tested, In Testing (once voting starts it goes into In Testing and has a week to be vetted), Untested(voting hasnt started yet), and Archived(either failed the vote or . New Builds would be posted in the In Testing area. Each user could have a certain number of builds in the testing area at a time. Other builds would have to wait in the In Testing area. etc... i'd probably start it with a month of discussions for concet anf rules discussion. once i get word as to what the costs look like i'll make a final decision... But if i could host that on a $30 a month yahoo small business page or somethin like that i'd do it... Im making about a k/mo spending cash after bills atm so i can probably afford it --Midnight08 13:09, 24 August 2006 (CDT) :Devoted to Builds yes, its more then just a vetting system and dedicated users, what about PvP...PvE, just about anything can get the job done if some thoughts put into it and skills are switched for specific zones. PvP is always changing, there are Metagame considerations. Its not about having builds up, builds are always changing, its about having current valuable knowledge about the state of the game, giving users proper instruction on how to current builds operate and whats being run, keeping the current state of GvG and HoH in perspective so that new users can understand what way the current game is heading/changing/operating. People dedicated to reporting what top guilds are running? Documenting the skill lists on Championships, Finals matches, how builds change from one map to the next and its effects? Build posting is just the beginning to what really needs to be done to making a real "Guild Wars" Build oriented site and it would need a large dedicated user base to support it all and a structured community culture where people are actually dedicated to doing certain things rather then just Admin/User as it is here.--Amokk 13:31, 24 August 2006 (CDT) wow you really like builds. --Fizimage:QuestIconThumb.png 22:32, 28 August 2006 (CDT) :Nah just keeping ideas on paper to work on. --Amokk 07:00, 29 August 2006 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 13:43, December 1, 2010 (UTC)